


My Sweet November

by Obliviouschyld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, Happy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Based and inspired by the movie Sweet November. They met one fateful evening on the 1st of November. Jaebum was having the worst day of his life when he met Mark, a happy go lucky guy who doesn’t seem to have any care in the world.Little did he know that Mark was going to change his entire life in just one month. “Okay. but why a month?” Jaebum was really curious about this preposition now.“Because it’s long enough to be meaningful, but short enough to stay out of trouble.”





	1. 1st November

Jaebum met Mark when he had accidentally  knock him down while the elder was crossing the road with his bicycle. Jaebum wasn’t concentrating on the road that evening as he had just broken up with his boyfriend. They had been together for almost 2 years and he thought he was the one. On top of that, he kicked him out of their apartment. And the icing on the cake, he was let go from the company that he had been with since it started so to say that his concentration wasn't at its best was an understatement.

 

Jaebum only knew that he had hit somebody when he heard a ‘thud’. He was so shocked that he sat in the car for a few seconds before rushing out of the car to check on the other person.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay sir?”

Jaebum was stunned for a while when he saw the stranger that he had hit.

 

He had the blondest hair that he had ever seen. Almost white even. Who was he to judge when his hair was orangey at the moment. Back to the stranger, he had white porcelain skin but with the most vampire-ish toothy grin. _He might be a vampire. Damn. The cross on my earrings might be too small to ward him off._

His thought was interrupted when the stranger started laughing.

“I promise I'm not a vampire. Could you help me up please?”

He had the deepest voice he had ever heard. Somehow his laughter and his talking voice doesn't match at the moment.

Jaebum was flustered as he was caught staring at him instead of helping him up.

“I'm so sorry…”

“Mark. My name is Mark,” giving Jaebum a big smile.

“I'm so sorry Mark. I really didn't see you,” Jaebum apologizing profusely.

“It's okay. It's only a bike. It can be fix.”

“Oh gosh, do you need to go to the hospital? I can send you there,” Jaebum panicked.

“It's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry about it.”

“At least let me buy you coffee? So that I'm sure that you don't have a concussion or anything.”

Jaebum was surprised that he said that but he felt the least he could do was to make sure that Mark doesn't have a concussion. _But he might be a vampire with super exceleration healing powers._

“Okay.”

 

Jaebum helped Mark to load his broken bike onto his car and went to a nearby Starbucks.

“By the way, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Jaebum.”

“Hi Jaebum. You are so good looking,” Mark was staring at him with his head resting on his hands. Jaebum felt himself blushed. Mark chuckles.

“Did I say that out loud? Sorry. I think my filter is broken.”

They sat there in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees.

“So, what happened?” asked Mark. Jaebum was surprise that he had asked him a question.

Mark looked very cute really. His head cocked slightly to the right, very doe-like or in this case owlish-like eyes looking at him, lips slightly apart showcasing his pearly white canines.

What was even more surprising was that Jaebum started telling him troubles. From him breaking up with his boyfriend of two years to being kicked out of their apartment to being laid off from work. He even told Mark that all he had was now packed in his car.

 

“Sorry to hear that. At least you have the freedom to do whatever you want now,” smiling at Jaebum.

Jaebum was going to go on a tirade but he took a deep breath to calm himself down as it wasn't fair to blast somebody that he had knocked down.

 

“Well, maybe. So, how do we want to settle this?”

“Well, since you ruined my bike…” Mark let’s his words trail off.

“I can pay you. I’m sorry. It's my fault,” apologize Jaebum.

“Well, in your defense, you weren't yourself. So, I have a better idea,” Mark gave him a cheeky grin. Jaebum looked skeptical.

“It’s simple really. Just be my November.”

“Your November?”

“Yups. My November,” Mark nodding his head.

“Like a whole month being your slave? I’d rather pay.”

“No. Be my friend, silly. You looked like you need a friend now,” Mark giving Jaebum a toothy grin.

“Your friend?”

“Yups. That’s all. Let's shake on it,” Mark sticking out his hand towards Jaebum.

Jaebum took a deep breath. Did he really want to take his offer. I mean, I don't have to pay him for the bike but just be his friend. _It sounds too good to be true. What if he is a murderer? Am I going to be his next victim?_

“I promise I'm not a murderer either,” Mark smirking at him now.

_Maybe he is a vampire. How is it that he is able to read my mind? Should I take the chance? What do I have to lose? Well, here goes nothing._

“Okay?” Jaebum taking Mark’s hand and shaking it even though he was skeptical.

“We are going to have so much fun! I'm going to change your life!”

“Okay. but why a month?” Jaebum was really curious about this preposition now.

“Because it’s long enough to be meaningful, but short enough to stay out of trouble.”

 

That was how Jaebum met Mark. Oh, did I tell you? Mark offered Jaebum to stay with him until he could find a place of his own or until the end of November.


	2. 6th November

Jaebum was taking milk out of the refrigerator and drinking it in his Bart Simpson boxers straight from the carton when Jackson walks in. He was taken by surprise when he saw two large eyes staring at him. He almost spit on the other.

“So you are Mark's November. Not bad.”

That guy was looking at Jaebum's boxers as if he was judging him.

Jaebum was flustered and didn't know what to say when Mark walks in  and drapes his arm around Jaebum’s waist casually.

“Jackson, meet Jaebum. Jaebum, meet Jackson.” 

Then he took the milk carton from his hand and drank from it too.

“The sex is that good huh?” Jackson looking straight at Mark. Mark smirked and began stroking Jaebum’s waist. Jaebum could feel his face turning red. Memories of the 1st of November was coming back to him.

 

Mark offered Jaebum a place to stay after he had found out Jaebum was kicked out of his house. His reason was that Jaebum might as well stay with him since he is, afterall, his November and it would ease the pressure of him needing to find a place to stay and a new job at the same time.

 

They moved most of his clothes into Mark's spare bedroom. Somehow, Mark managed to talk Jaebum into cooking dinner for him which was kimchi jiggae with rice. Which made Jaebum think that Mark might really be a vampire. Even Jinyoung couldn't make him cook if he didn't want to. But this vampire, guilt him into cooking for him. 

 

After dinner, they adjourned to the living room where they had beer while watching tv. They were watching nothing in particular when Mark spoke to him.

“Jaebummie, I notice that you have a guitar. Are you good?”

_ What's with the nickname. Oh well. It's nothing I guess when he so generously took me in. I guess I'll learn to live with it. _

“I guess? I've been playing it since the age of 12.”

Mark walked into the spare room and took his guitar, “Could you teach me? I’ve always wanted to learn to play.”

Jaebum looked at the grinning vampire and thought why not.

“I'll teach you ‘More than words’. You know the song?” moving closer to Mark.

“By Extreme? Duh!” Mark gave an excited squeal.

 

Mark ended up whining how painful his fingers was and how hard it was to press on the guitar strings.

“Only the beginning Markie. Once your fingers get use to it and build calluses then it won't hurt anymore,” explained Jaebum. The nickname sounded so natural rolling off his tongue.

Mark smiled at the nickname but gave him a look of horror when he heard Jaebum mention about building calluses.

“Calluses? I'll leave the guitar playing to you then. Play for me Jaebummie,” fluttering his eyelashes at him.

All of a sudden, Jaebum remembered how he use to play this song to Jinyoung. It was their song. He tenses up a little. Somehow, Mark notice that Jaebum was gripping the guitar tight.

“You okay?”

Jaebum sighs.

“I use to play this song for my boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend Jinyoung. It was how we actually met.”

 

Mark didn't say anything nor interrupt. He let Jaebum take his time, to gather his thoughts before talking to him. Jaebum found himself slowly telling Mark how he met Jinyoung during an open mic night that his friends registered him in a quaint little cafe that they hung out in. Jinyoung was reading in that cafe that night and he was the one that actually approached Jaebum first. Like all stories go, that was where it all started. He told Mark how nervous he was when he first asked Jinyoung to be his boyfriend to them deciding to stay together. Everything was perfect until 6 months ago when Jinyoung started taking dance lessons. That was where everything went downhill. Jinyoung started being distant and was spending too much time at the dance studio with his instructor. He didn't know the instructor’s name but only knew that he won some kind of TV show called ‘Hit the Stage’. 

 

“Last week, all of a sudden, Jinyoung told me he wants to break up and that he was seeing somebody. I didn't know what happened and he wouldn't talk to me after that. Today, he told me to packed my bags and move out cause the love of his life wants to move in as soon as possible,” anger slowly creeping in. His knuckles was turning white from him gripping at them so tight.

“Well, at least it was a clean break. No dramas. No hang ups. You get a fresh start right away,” said Mark nonchalantly. 

Jaebum was going to say something but he stopped himself. He ponder on Mark's words for a moment.  _ Come to think of it, vampire is right. I mean, it hurts but it is a clean break. _

“That's kinda true. You do have a point.”

Mark smiled at Jaebum. 

“So, how about playing me that song or anything that you want. Please Jaebummie.”

Mark was actually pouting at him and Jaebum couldn't resist to ruffle his hair and pinch his nose.  _ This vampire is absolutely adorable.  _ Jaebum indulged Mark by playing the guitar and serenading him. He was singing the song Prove It by GOT7. Well, an acoustic version of it at least. His voice was smooth like honey. Syrupy and dripping with sex appeal. That's what Mark thought anyway.

 

They continued drinking and Jaebum played a few more songs for Mark. It was a comfortable atmosphere even though they had just met a few hours ago. They were quite at ease with each other. Mark would stare at Jaebum blatantly. Not that Jaebum mind being stared at by such a good looking guy but Jaebum would stare back at Mark too, just because. 

_ Why does the vampire keep licking his lips. His lips looks enticing. I wonder how does he taste like? _

“Can you stop licking your lips Markie. It's enticing,” Jaebum was quite surprise that he had voice his thoughts. It made Mark smirked and Mark move even closer to Jaebum until his face was inches away from his and deliberately licked his lips slowly. Jaebum just snapped and was on autopilot. He brought his hand to cup Mark’s neck while his lips captured his. He took his time tasting those lips. Nibbling them and biting them gently. 

 

After what seems like a long time, Jaebum reluctantly pulled away from Mark's lips. Pushing Mark's hair away from his face, slowly caressing his cheek. His eyes searching in Mark's eyes to see if he had overstep his boundaries. Mark responded by leaning into Jaebum’s touch.

“Bring me to bed, Jaebummie,” whispered Mark. 

Jaebum set his guitar aside and pulled Mark to his feet. They walked towards Mark's room, hand in hand, eyes never leaving the other. As soon as they closed the door, Jaebum was kissing Mark more fervently. Slowly undressing each other, lips never leaving the other. Kisses on the neck,  on the shoulders, nibbles on the ear. It didn't matter, as long as their lips didn't leave the other. Jaebum slowly laid Mark on the bed and began exploring his body. He could feel his body trembling with anticipation. Every touch, every stroke would elicit noises from him. Jaebum himself couldn't keep his groans and grunts to himself either. It had been quite sometime since somebody had touch him the way Mark did. He doesn't remember when he and Mark had flipped positions or when he slipped into him. But he did remember how good it felt when Mark was moving and riding him or when Mark was writhing and mewling below him. He remembered how good it felt when Mark came over them and how good it felt when he came inside Mark. He doesn't remember getting up to get a warm towel to clean both of them up but he did remember Mark asking him to stay and pulling him back to bed when he wanted to go to the spare room. He remembered Mark snuggled close to him until he was lying on the crook of his neck. Jaebum relish the feeling of Mark's warmth next to his and felt his breath calming down until it was in sync with the other. He slowly drifted off to a dreamless and restful sleep. 

 

When Jaebum woke up the next day, he noticed that he was alone and smelled coffee. He followed his nose to kitchen and found Mark sipping coffee and going through a folder. The folder looked really familiar. It was too early to function without caffeine in his system.

“Morning.”

“Morning Jaebummie. How did you sleep? I had such a great sleep,” Mark smirking at Jaebum.

Jaebum wasn't going to let Mark tease him and he was determine to act nonchalant about it, “Best sleep in days.”

Mark turned back to the folder after passing Jaebum a mug. After pouring himself some coffee, he walked up to Mark. Mark was going through his photographs. Pictures he had taken recently. Pictures taken this year.

“Where did you get that? Did you go through my things?” 

Pulling the folder away from Mark. 

Mark grabbed the folder back and yes was all he said. When Jaebum tried to take the folder again, Mark actually growled at him. Like really really growled at him and that stunned Jaebum. 

 

Mark took the folder and walked to the living room.

“These are really good. Why did you not turn it into a career?”

Jaebum took a deep breath and joined Mark on the sofa. Trying to not let his temper get the best of him. After all, Mark didn't mean any harm but it was kinda private but seeing the interested look on his face, maybe he could let it slide. Jaebum took the folder from Mark. Instead of closing it, Jaebum began telling him where he had taken each picture. He had fun reminiscing each and every picture until he reach a picture of Jinyoung. In this particular picture, Jinyoung was sitting at a bench in the park under a tree, reading. He was waiting for Jaebum that day. The light was gorgeous and it touched Jinyoung at the right places and Jaebum thought that he was the most gorgeous man in the world then.

“Is that him? He is gorgeous.” Mark was crawling onto his lap. Jaebum just nods his head.

“Well, at least you had a part of him. Be glad that it happened. Remember the good memories. Don't let it make you bitter. These are memories and also lessons to be learnt,” said Mark while flipping through the folder. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Mark and nuzzles his neck. Not moving, just seeking comfort in Mark's scent. Mark just lets him be. They sat like that for maybe an hour until Mark convinced Jaebum to go out for brunch with him. Jaebum agreed. He didn't know how it happened but he ended up being in the shower with Mark. They didn't do anything sexual, unless kissing is considered sexual but it did save time and according to Mark, save water.

 

They spent the day getting groceries from outdoor and indoor markets. It seems like this Mark loves his food. It didn't matter what type. Asian, western, they had a bit of everything. Oh, did I tell you how much he loves meat? From chicken to beef to pork, they bought enough for what seems like a month until Mark announced that it was for a fortnight.  _ Maybe he is a vampire. I should be glad that he is looking at alternatives. _ Jaebum offered to pay for groceries since he is staying at Mark's place for free so that was the least he could do. Mark didn't fight him on that one. 

 

Jaebum knew he could afford it as he had enough savings to last him at least six months if he was out of work. Something his parents drilled in his head. Always have a leeway of six months to a year in case anything happens. He was glad he listened to them on this. When they reached home, Jaebum helped Mark to put away the groceries, leaving some ingredients for dinner which Mark volunteered to cook this time, spaghetti and meatballs. Mark left Jaebum to his own devices while he took a nap. According to him, he was still tired from last night’s ‘activity’. 

 

Jaebum went into the spare room and took out all his photography folders and his DSLR from the beg. He was going through the pictures folder by folder. He labeled them by years. It was nostalgic. He had planned on a career as a photographer but his parents told him to take up accountancy as it was more stable. He did what any obedient Asian child would do, he listened to his parents and put his photographer dreams aside. After going through the folders, he put it aside and took his camera. Cradling it in his arms. Then he slowly took it apart to clean it. Doing it very slowly as if he was getting to know the camera again.  _ Maybe I can take up photography again.  _ He was seriously thinking about it. He could always give it a try and if it doesn't work out, he could always go back to being an accountant. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't even hear Mark walking towards him until he felt arms draping around his shoulders.

“Watcha doing Jaebummie?”

“You scared me Markie,” pouting involuntarily. 

“I'm sorry,” Mark kissed his pouting lips. Jaebum was surprised with his action but he welcomed it.

“Was just going through my folders and cleaning my camera.”

Mark hums in acknowledgement and heads towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Jaebum was left to his own devices again until Mark called him to the kitchen for dinner. 

 

“Let's go out and take pictures tomorrow Jaebummie!” suggested Mark.

“Errr…”

“Come on. You have nothing to do anyway and you could be out of practice,” pointed Mark matter of factly.

“Hey! I’m not out of practice. Maybe just a little rusty,” grumbles Jaebum.

Mark chuckles and in the end Jaebum agreed with Mark. Jaebum washes the dishes while Mark watch TV. When he was done, he plops himself next to Mark. Automatically, Mark cuddles next to him and Jaebum lets him. They were watching ‘The Shawshank Redemption’. It was a classic and they both really enjoyed it. Since both of them wasn't sleepy, they decided to watch ‘Silence of the Lambs’. By the end of the movie, both of them were yawning. When Jaebum tried to go back to the spare room, Mark pulled him silently into his room again. Mark pulled Jaebum into his embrace and made Jaebum sleep in the crook of his neck, stroking his hair until the younger relaxed. Jaebum’s body was half draping on Mark's but the elder didn't mind. Mark lets his lips rest on Jaebum's temple. Letting it linger there.

 

The next day, they spent the whole day walking aimlessly in the city. Mark coaxing Jaebum to take pictures. Sometimes Mark would let Jaebum choose the subject matter and other times he forced Jaebum to take a picture that he wanted like a pigeon or a blade of grass. Yes, a blade of grass. Don't ask me why but Mark just wanted that. Or dew drop or insects. Jaebum found himself indulging the elder and he took it as a challenge. They stopped to have lunch by the streets and eating whatever that was offered. They weren't picky and they were having fun. At night, they would go through each and every picture that Jaebum took that day and Mark would give his comments. Some of them were constructive criticism and some were just straight out criticism to annoy the younger. Jaebum didn't mind. He found the elder intriguing and interesting. He has a different perspective of things which he found refreshing. So when the elder suggested for them to go out to take pictures at night the next day, Jaebum was up for it. He was even feeling excited. He hasn't felt so excited to take pictures ever since university. 

 

The first few days he was staying with Mark, Jaebum was rekindling his relationship with his camera and photography again. He was glad that Mark was nosey in that sense. He had somehow convince Mark to be his model in some of the pictures outdoor. Not that the elder needed much convincing. He even volunteered or even force Jaebum to take his pictures. If Jaebum thought that he was good looking in person, the pictures was a whole different level. He didn't really have to touch up the pictures.  Mark looked angelic. There was something about him that made the picture pop up. He didn't have to be the main subject in the picture and still you would want to look at him. And every night, Mark would pull him to bed to sleep with him. Jaebum didn't mind. 

 

The didn't have sex again until the morning Jackson dropped by. It was Mark who initiated it. Jaebum woke up to Mark grinding down on his crotch. His body of course reacted to it. If Mark was taking advantage of him, Jaebum didn't mind at all. Not one bit. It was a great way to wake up and even better way to get rid of morning wood. When they both had calmed down from their orgasm, Mark whined that he now needed to take a nap to recover while Jaebum decided to clean them both up and grab some milk. 

 

Back to the present day, Mark pulled Jaebum to the living room with Jackson on tow. Jackson then sat on Mark.

“Get off me Jacks,” complained Mark but didn't push him off of him.

“Why? She knows anyway.”

Jaebum looked at them confused. Both Mark and Jackson started laughing at Jaebum's face which made him blushed.

“I've known Mark like forever. He is my best friend and my girlfriend knows that I can be clingy with him and he lets me,” explained Jackson. Mark rolls his eyes, “I indulged him.”

“Er… I think I'm gonna go take a shower now. Excuse me,” Jaebum stood up and heads towards the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he could hear Jackson saying to Mark that they totally had sex right before he arrived and Mark's high pitched laughter was all the confirmation Jackson needed.


	3. 12th November

After the first week, Jaebum knew he had fallen in love with Mark. He didn't plan for it to happen but he just knew he did. It felt as natural as breathing. Maybe that’s why it is called falling in love. You don’t plan it. You don’t ask for it. You just fall. 

 

He was calmer around him and he felt like he was living the moment. Unlike before, he had to plan every single thing and would get mad when things don't go his way. With Mark, well, every caution was thrown in the wind. 

 

He noticed that Mark always had a necklace on. It was a lemiscate. Jaebum had ask him once what does it mean for him and why doesn’t he takes it off. Mark never answered him though.

 

Since he was living in the moment, he decided to make his tumblr account active again and posted some of the pictures he had taken when he was out and about with Mark. He even decided to try sell some of the images he had taken such as the pigeon and even the blade of grass via shutterstock.  _ What’s the worst that can happen? Nobody buys it. That’s all. It’s not a big amount but it is a start. _

 

“Jaebummie…”

Jaebum heard Mark calling him from his room.

“Yes Markie?”

Mark was peering from the door of his room, giving him his vampire-ish grin. He just stood there staring at Jaebum until he turned to look at him.

“Yes Markie?”

Mark then sashayed his way to Jaebum, straddles him, linking his hands behind his neck.

“Jaebummie, could you please do me a big favour?” fluttering his lashes at him for added effect. 

Jaebum pretended to sigh knowing that he wasn’t able to say no as Mark can be a bit too “convincing” or read as pushy.

“Please please please please Jaebummie,” showering Jaebum with kisses all over his face.

“Yah… What is it?” halfheartedly trying to keep Mark from kissing his face.

“One of my good friends is having an engagement party and as his gift, I want to gift him with pictures.”

“And?” Jaebum quirking his eyebrow at him.

“And… Since I have an inhouse photographer staying with me, I thought that it would be a great idea,” grinning at the younger. Jaebum pretended to sigh and roll his eyes.

“What do I get in return?” having fun teasing the elder now.

“Well… you get plenty of exposure and plenty of sex in return.”

Jaebum groaned. Mark started laughing.

“Is that a yes Jaebummie?”

Jaebum kissed him on the lips and nods.

“When is it?”

“The day after tomorrow. Thank you Jaebummie,” kissing Jaebum on the lips while slowly grinding down on his crotch. Jaebum responded by grabbing his ass while nibbling on his neck. Both not wanting it to go further but just enjoying the friction and the making out session.

 

“Dinner is not going to cook itself Markie,” his mouth still busy kissing and nibbling Mark’s neck and ears.

“Thanks for offering Jaebummie. I feel like having soup.”

Jaebum groans. He knew he had just lost the battle. After giving Mark a final kiss on the lips and a slap on the ass, he made his way to the kitchen to make dinner.  _ He is a vampire I tell you. I should check for tell-a-tale signs. _

After a quiet dinner and another classic movie, Jaebum was thoroughly rewarded in the shower when Mark pulled him in with him.

 

On the day, as promised, Jaebum got all his photography equipment out to be Mark’s gift to his friend. Jaebum was dressed casually, jeans, a black shirt and brown suede jacket with black Vans. He was speechless when Mark walked out the room. He was dressed in black from head to toe plus a blue denim jacket. He looked stunning. 

“Don’t move. Stay there. Let me take a picture of you,” instructed Jaebum. Mark just stood there and smiled. After taking a few shots, Mark asked Jaebum to be in the picture with him, which the younger obliged. He even endure the numerous selfies that Mark took of them. They looked good together, that’s for sure.

“Let’s go! We don’t want to be late.”

 

When they arrived at the venue, Jackson was there with his girlfriend greeting them.

“Mark, you’re almost late!” chastise Jackson.

Mark hugged his best friend and his girlfriend.

“Almost doesn’t count Jacks. Let’s go.” 

After introducing Jaebum to Youngjae and his fiance, Jaebum slipped away. As it was a gift to the couple, Jaebum was to be inconspicuous as possible. He acted naturally while taking their picture but from time to time he would purposely walked up to the couple and got them to pose for him. He even took some decent pictures of Jackson and his girlfriend, of Mark and them, and even the whole entourage. It felt good to take pictures again. He was having fun. Not that he would admit it, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Mark would stand with him from time to time, bringing him drinks and food. He sometimes force the younger to take pictures of them which he obliged. By evening, he was exhausted but he couldn’t wait to see all the pictures that he had taken. 

 

After taking a shower, he took out his laptop to upload all the pictures he had taken. It was a whole lot and he wasn’t sure if Mark was up to going through all of it with him. He was contemplating to choose the best ones and presenting it to Mark but he knew that he would want to see all of it before choosing.

“Markie, do you want to go through the pictures with me?” calling out to Mark from the living room.

“Of course Jaebummie. Don’t you dare start without me. Should I make some popcorn?”

Jaebum chuckles. 

“It’s pictures. Not a movie dear.”

“But there is a lot of it. I’m sure it would feel like a movie plus my narration okay love. Hold on for awhile, while I get the popcorn ready.”

Somehow those endearing nicknames seems as natural as breathing to them. Jaebum wasn’t cringing when he says it or hears it. It was nice.

 

True to Mark’s words, it felt like a movie for Jaebum because he was narrating each and every picture until he was laughing nonstop. Some were probable conversations and some were downright ridiculous. But it was fun. It took them a few hours to narrow down over hundreds of pictures to only 48.

“Shall we make it into a photobook dear?” Jaebum looking at Mark. 

“Of course. I was thinking a simple black and white cover. Elegant don’t you think?”

Jaebum yawned and nods in agreement.

“Let’s get you to bed sleepyhead.”

Mark kissed Jaebum on the head and stretch out his hand to him. Jaebum took it as if it was the most natural thing for them to do. That night, Jaebum pulled Mark into his arms, spooning him. Mark’s head tucked underneath his chin. Arms holding Mark’s waist while Mark laced his fingers with Jaebum’s. 

 

The next day, after having breakfast at home. Jaebum decided to get the photobook done. He left Mark home alone as the elder said that he wanted to catch up with some work. What work it was, Jaebum didn’t know and he never asked. He did however text Mark from time to time to get his approval on the cover of the book. After getting a yes from the elder, he decided to wander around nearby. It was nice to just walk a bit. He did take some pictures and upload it into his newly registered Instagram account. According to Mark, that was another way to market himself.  _ Why am I listening to a vampire? Maybe because he had lived for a thousand years.  _ Jaebum found himself chuckling at that thought.

 

He found himself wandering into a bookstore. He had always been good at editing his pictures but he took pride in the fact that his pictures doesn’t need much editing or touching up. But, he thought if he could do the photobook cover himself, it would be more satisfying. He decided to pick up some books on designing. It doesn’t hurt to learn something new. That was what he had learned from the elder. It was lunch time when the shop called him to pick up the book. By the , he had started reading one of the design books he had bought at a nearby Starbucks while waiting.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Jaebum called out when he opened the door. He yelp in surprise when Mark jumped on him, giving him a full body hug, almost dropping the photobook and the books he bought.

“I miss you Jaebummie.” 

Jaebum held him a little while before nudging him down.

“I almost drop the photobook,” said Jaebum sternly.

“Almost doesn’t count!”

Mark was pulling Jaebum into the kitchen. Somehow, Jaebum manage to put the things away before reaching the kitchen.

“I made lunch,” smiling proudly at Jaebum. Then they sat down enjoying lunch together. It felt awfully domestic but Jaebum didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying it. After putting everything away, Jaebum showed Mark the photobook. Mark was ooh-ing and aah-ing at the book and the pictures.

“Youngjae and his fiance would really love this. Thanks love,” giving Jaebum a kiss on the cheek. Jaebum grinned. 

“I got something for you. I wasn’t sure if you wanted it or liked it.” 

Mark squealed in delight and made grabby hands at Jaebum. Jaebum rolled his eyes but was secretly please that Mark was excited. He tooked out a framed picture of Jackson, his girlfriend, Mark and him. Jaebum used a tripod for that picture as Mark insisted on him being in it. 

“Thanks love. I like it. Wait till I show Jackson this,” taking the picture while trying to look for a nice place to put it. Jaebum smiled while looking at the elder moving around while asking for his opinion where to place it.

 

Mark had organized a dinner to present Youngjae with his gift. He invited Youngjae and his fiance plus Jackson and his girlfriend to his house and managed to rope in Jaebum to help him prepare dinner. 

“Why am I doing this again,” Jaebum grumbling in the kitchen.

“You are doing this because of the free sex that comes with the free accommodation,” replied Mark. 

Jaebum groaned.

“Do you have to put it that way?”

Mark giggles.

“It’s more fun that way. Now less talk and more work honey.”

 

It was 8pm when the doorbell rang. Jaebum opened the door as Mark was still busy dressing up. It wasn’t his fault that they got distracted in the bedroom.

“Hi guys! Come in. Mark will be out in a minute,” hugging Jackson, Youngjae and their respective partners. After settling them down with drinks, he went to knock on Mark’s door.

“Babe, they are here.”

Mark opened the door, grinning at him. Gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked towards his friends. 

“Thanks for coming guys. Hope you are hungry. I think we made too much food.”

“So it's a ‘we’ now?” tease Jackson. Mark sticks his tongue out at his best friend and led them all to the kitchen. 

It was a fun dinner. Conversations was flowing. Wine was flowing. Jaebum found himself to be the center of attention from time to time when Mark would feed him. He didn’t even notice it until Jackson was snickering and clearing his throat every time it happened. Jaebum decided to ignore him. After finishing dinner, Mark lead them all back to the living room.

 

“Sunshine, I haven’t given you your engagement present yet,” announcing to everybody.

“Mark hyung, you being there was the biggest gift of all. I’m glad you are around to witness it,” Youngjae looking at his friend warmly. 

Mark ignored him. He went into his room and brought back the photobook with him.

“Here it is! Of course I had help from Jaebum.”

Mark sat on Jaebum’s lap after depositing the photobook on Youngjae’s lap.

Jackson and his girlfriend scoot closer to Youngjae and his fiance to look at it.

“When did you take this hyung? It's gorgeous,” praised Jackson.

“Thank you so much for capturing the moments Jaebum hyung,” tears was welling in Youngjae’s eyes.

Jaebum smiled. He was glad that they loved it.

“It was my idea,” interrupts Mark. 

Youngjae stood up to give Mark a hug.

“I love you too Youngjae,” whispered Mark.

“Hyung, do you have a name card or something? Maybe I can pass the word around for you,” said Jackson.

“I don’t but I can get some done soon,” replied Jaebum.

“Yes Jaebum hyung. I think my fiance and I would be getting a lot of questions about it once we show it to people.”

“Don’t worry everybody. I’ll make sure he gets the name cards done asap and maybe a website,” Mark making a promise to them.

 

Jackson and Youngjae left at the stroke of midnight. Jaebum and Mark cleared the table and put away the leftovers in the fridge. They were washing and drying the plates together. Working in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Mark looked more tired than usual.

“Hey baby, you okay?” ask Jaebum.

“I’m okay. Just a bit tired I guess.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” 

Jaebum carried Mark to bed, bridal style. Mark sighs in contentment.

 

Mark had woken up to Jaebum playing with his hair.

“What time is it?”

“It’s about 10am baby.”

“Let’s do something today.”

“Okay. What do you wanna do?”

“First we are going to do your name card then we could go to Cheonggyecheon. What do you think?”

“Okay.”

They decided to go to Cheonggyecheon for a walk after sending the design of Jaebum’s name card to be printed. Turns out, Mark was pretty good with graphic design and he helped Jaebum to design a simple name card. Mark didn’t have to convince Jaebum to bring his camera out. Jaebum picked his camera bag on autopilot while walking out the door.

 

Since Cheonggyecheon was a long stretch, they took their time walking and Jaebum taking pictures. Sometimes Jaebum would make Mark pose at certain spots. Mark in return would ask Jaebum to be in the picture with him. They would even discuss about the pictures on the spot. Conversations with Mark was easy. They would glide from topic to topic, never running out of things to say. 

 

“Jaebummie, I’m hungry. Feed me,” pouting at Jaebum.

“What do you want to eat Markie baby?” 

Mark actually blushed when Jaebum said that.

“Are you blushing?”

“No,” Mark denied.

“You are so blushing. I made Mark Tuan blush,” tease Jaebum.

“Yah… Let’s just go eat.” 

Jaebum smiled. Satisfied at the fact that he could make the elder blush. While looking for a place to eat, Mark intertwined his fingers with Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t even flinched. He just held on tighter. He was sure that he could see a smile creeping onto the elder’s lips but he decided not to tease him. He was happy. Like honestly and truly happy.

After having late lunch, they continued walking along Cheonggyecheon. There was no rush. Just enjoying the moment. Since they were in the moment, the decided to eat out for dinner as well. Not wanting to think of what to cook and clean up after.   
  


They took a shower together. By the time they had finished, Jaebum had kissed Mark till his lips was slick with spit, plump from all the nibbling, red from all the biting. 

“I think I'm in love with you,” whispered Jaebum while touching Mark's lips that he kissed till it was red and raw.

“You are not suppose to fall in love with me,” Mark looking at Jaebum. 

Jaebum closed the gap between them and kissed him slowly while pushing him on the bed. Jaebum took his time. Slowly taking his time on Mark’s neck and ears. Then his chest and his sensitive nipples. Then he made his way to his abs and hip bones. Then he changed direction and made his way up from the elder’s thigh towards his dick. All the time Mark was moaning, groaning, mewling, writhing under his touch. The sounds was music to Jaebum’s ears. The anticipation of it. It wasn’t just sex anymore, they were making love.

 


	4. 18th November

On a whim, Mark decided to go on a picnic at Hangang Park with Jaebum and Jackson. Jackson’s girlfriend couldn’t come along as she was at work. It wasn’t a problem for Jackson as he actually has a freelance company that he opened with, surprise surprise, Mark which Jaebum only found out that morning.

 

Mark decided to pack them a picnic basket. Sandwiches, fruits, cheese, wine, juices, water, kimchi fried rice, kimchi and some cold cuts. Even though Jaebum thought that Mark was crazy to want a picnic at such a cold weather, he followed along anyway. The few weeks he stayed with Mark, he learnt that you would just have to follow the flow. Just go with it as resistance was futile according to Jackson. Mark had a way to make you agree with his plan no matter how ridiculous it was.

 

“Baby, why are we having a picnic in this cold weather again?” whines Jaebum.

“Just because Bummie,” Mark planting a kiss on Jaebum’s nose.

“Resistance is futile hyung,” added Jackson. 

Jaebum gave an exaggerated sigh and started his car. Secretly he didn’t really mind as the season was giving him good pictures.

 

Once they arrived, Mark was walking excitedly. He was pulling Jackson along with him to find a good spot. Leaving Jaebum behind to his own devices. Jaebum was stopping every few minutes to take a picture of something. So the distance between was quite noticeable.

“Yien, when are you going to tell him?” ask Jackson seriously. Mark hated it when Jackson calls him by his chinese name. It only means that he is being serious and he hates it when his best friend is serious and worries about him.

“Gaga…”

“Yien, I haven’t seen you like this for a long time. I love you Yien and I worry,” squeezing his best friend’s hand.

“Love you too Gaga. Don’t worry kay. Everything will be fine. I promise,” kissing Jackson on the cheek.

“Hey guys, could you guys stop walking and just turn back to look at me please,” requested Jaebum.

Both of them complied. 

 

It turns out, Jaebum wanted to take a picture of them. What was suppose to only just be a picnic turned into an impromptu photoshoot for the best friends. They were both very photogenic and very good looking in Jaebum’s opinion. It didn’t take a lot of convincing for them to pose a certain way for him. Even when they were eating, Jaebum was finding opportunities to shoot them. 

 

For Jackson, it was one of the best gift that someone could have given him. He treasured all the pictures that was taken that day. He even requested Jaebum to give him all of it by using Mark as a bribe. That was a good picnic day. They even took a picture with all 3 of them in a tangled of limbs as Jaebum was using a tripod. They were coming up with outrageous poses but it was all worth it. He even manage to have a couple of pictures of only Mark or only Jackson. And he manage to take a few pictures of him and Mark together. It was memories to be cherished.

 

The next day, Jaebum woke up to a furnace. A furnace name Mark to be exact. Mark was burning up. Seems like he had fallen sick and was now having high fever. Jaebum was worried. He had never seen the elder so quiet ever since he moved in. Seeing him so weak and sick made his heart ache. He made sure that he kept Mark’s body cool by using wet towels on his forehead. Making sure he was drinking enough water. Making sure he takes his medicines, even though he had bought them from the pharmacy as the elder insisted that he didn’t want to go to a clinic. Soups and porridge were aplenty for the next few days. 

 

To cheer Mark up, Jaebum would play the guitar and sing for him. Mark would even request him to sing certain songs. Jaebum didn’t have the heart to deny him even though he didn’t want to sing country songs or cheesy love songs but anything to make Mark happy, he oblige. Sometimes he would take the laptop into the room to watch movies with him. He even suffered through watching Nicholas Sparks movies with the elder just because he was feeling sappy. The things he would do for him.

 

Jackson came to visit every day when Mark was sick. Every time Jackson arrives, Jaebum made sure he leave the room to let them be, then he would do the house chores and check up on his emails and tumblr. He made sure he made lunch and dinner for himself and Jackson to not worry Mark.

 

“Yien…”

“Gaga, I know what you are going to say. Please don’t.”

“I know you don’t want to tell him and this time it’s not about that Yien.”

“Gaga, I don’t want to be go to the hospital. Please don’t make me go. I don’t like it there. I’ll be fine. I just need you and Jaebum and plenty of rest. Please don’t make me go Gaga.”

Jackson sighs. He was stroking Mark’s hair, trying to calm the elder down as he was now crying. Mark pulled him into bed with him. Cuddling with his best friend on the bed.

“Okay Yien. You know I worry right?”

“I know Gaga.”

 

Jackson close the door softly to not disturb Mark.

“He is sleeping.”

“How is he Jacks?”

“He is okay. Fever seems to be subsiding. He can be clingy when he is sick, hyung. Sorry to be here all the time.”

“It’s no problem. He needs you more. I don't mind.”

“He is smitten by you, you know hyung.”

“Same.”

“Take care of him hyung.”

“I will. Don't worry. Wanna see the pictures we took that day?”

Jackson nods. Jaebum was glad he could make him smile even for just a little while. He could see how worried he was, which was a bit weird as the elder only had fever. 

 

Jaebum started showing Jackson the pictures on his laptop. The ones that he had already edited. They were laughing at some of them as there were truly silly faces. It felt good to laugh. 

“What was Mark doing? Why was his tongue on my cheek?” Jackson was laughing uncontrollably.

“I think you said something about wanting to know if you taste sweet, sour, salty or bitter.”

Jackson laughed even more.

“How long do you know Mark, Jacks?

“Since we were kids.”

“What was it like growing up with him?”

Jackson started telling him stories for when they were growing up. The crazy things they did from school time until university time until they started work. They had always known that they didn't want to be working under somebody, they knew they were better being their own boss which was what they did. They could work anywhere and everywhere.

“How did you guys end up here in Korea, Jacks?”

“A pin on the map”

“What?”

“We took a map, closed our eyes and stick a pin on it. We go wherever it landed.”

Jaebum laughed.

“You guys are crazy.”

“We know. That was the fun of it. We started learning the language for 6 months before moving.”

“Still crazy.”

“Mark was more quiet then. Now, he is a different person. I think we changed personalities along the way.”

Jaebum looked at him curiously.

Jackson yawned.

“You can sleep with him, Jacks. I can sleep in the spare room.”

“It's okay. The girlfriend is waiting at home. Which reminds me, I better get home before it gets too late.”

“Okay. Take care Jacks. I'll update you.”

“Thanks hyung.”

 

After cleaning up the kitchen and putting everything away, Jaebum slowly slipped into the room and slowly climbed into bed with Mark. He wrapped his arms around him and put his lips on his shoulder. He could hear the elder sigh in contentment and snuggled closer.

“Jaebummie…” whispered Mark.

“Yes baby?”

“I'm sick.”

“I know.”

“Thanks for being here.”

Jaebum kissed the back of his head and smiled. 

“I love you Markie baby.”

Mark giggled softly.

 

Mark felt better on the fourth day. He woke up feeling better and very hungry. He was surprised to not see Jaebum next to him in bed and started pouting. At that moment, Jaebum walked in the room.

“Why weren’t you here Jaebummie,” whines Mark.

“Markie baby, I was thirsty.”

Mark glared at him and was still pouting. Jaebum couldn’t help but to ruffle his hair and kissed him. Jaebum felt Mark responding to his kiss.

“Hmmm… Somebody is definitely feeling better.”

“Shut up and keep kissing me Jaebummie.”

Jaebum sighs happily. He was glad that Mark was okay. 

 

After getting out of bed, Mark wanted to go out but Jaebum sternly told him no as he had just recovered. After threats of not going to kiss him or making love to him, Mark relented when Jaebum said he would go out and buy him his favourite food. It was a compromise but Mark did agree to it. It wasn’t long when Jackson arrived to keep him company so that Jaebum could go out as he didn’t want to leave the elder alone at home.

 

He didn’t plan it but he was mesmerize with the single platinum band with sapphire stones around the ring that he saw while walking pass the jewelry store after getting Mark’s favourite food, galbitang and kimchi. The first thing that crossed his mind was how beautiful it would looked around Mark’s fingers. Then he realize that he wanted to marry Mark. Yes, it was crazy. Yes, he only knew him for a few weeks but somehow he knew, this was the person he wanted to spend his life with. He brings out the best in him and also crosses his comfort zone. Mark was constantly challenging him mentally, emotionally and physically. He was taking him apart and seems to be putting him back together again. He thought what he felt for Jinyoung was the real thing but being with Mark was a whole different level. He found himself wanting to give more to the other without wanting anything in return. 

 

He went into that jewelry store and bought the ring.  _ I’m gonna ask Mark to marry me. _


	5. 24th November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This might be a little sad...

After Mark had fully recovered from his fever, he made Jaebum take him out. He was determined to make up for lost time according to him. Since Mark was in a sappy mood, he made Jaebum plan the day which had the younger whining.

“Why do I have to plan this? You were the one that wanted to go out.”

“Don’t you want to make me happy Bummie?”

“Fine,” pouts Jaebum. Mark giggles and pulled his ears to bring him closer to kiss him.

Jaebum was happy that Mark was himself, smiling and healthy and that was all he wanted.

 

To match Mark’s sappy mood, Jaebum chose the sappiest place he could think of at the moment. Bought the tickets the day before, told the elder to dress warmly and look forward for their date. After a steamy session in the morning, they were both finally making their way to their date.

“So where are we going love?”

“Wanna take a guess baby?”

“Are you stuck on calling me baby, Bummie?”

“Are you stuck on calling me Jaebummie, Bummie and love and every other names baby?”

Mark pouts.

“Then, yes I’m stuck on calling you baby, baby.” Leaning in to kiss Mark. Mark was trying to hold in a smile. He was secretly delighted with that nickname. It made him feel loved and owned by the younger.

Conversations were easy between them. They could talk about anything and everything. Today, Mark was handling the camera in the car as he wanted to take pictures. He wanted to show off his ‘photography’ skills. So he was taking pictures of Jaebum and also god knows what. Jaebum would only find out later when they get home.

“Bummie, where are we going?”

“Guess?”

“Clues please.”

“Winter Sonata.”

“Nami Island?”

Jaebum laughs.

“Yah.. so cheesy my love.”

 

Since it was Mark, they weren't going to the island via the ferry like any normal person would choose, since he was feeling adventurous, he somehow manage to convince Jaebum to use the flying fox to reach the island. Thank goodness he isn't afraid of heights and was adventurous enough to want to do it. But when he heard the laughter in Mark's voice, he knew that he did the right thing. Making him happy became his mission at day.

 

They did all the cliche things to do on the island. Taking pictures at the famous spots where the series was filmed. Taking cheesy couple pictures in them. They rented a tandem bicycle to explore the island. They had snacks. It was a very cheesy date but Jaebum actually enjoyed it. Seeing Mark under the falling leaves made his heart swell. He looked so beautiful in this season. His laughter was contagious. He never thought he could love again after what happened with Jinyoung. He never thought he could fall in love so soon after Jinyoung.  _ The universe works in mysterious ways I guess. _

 

They ended their date eating dinner at home. Though they were tired but Mark had requested for Jaebum to cook his famous kimchi jiggae for him, again. Jaebum even took out the portable grill so they could grill meat in front of them. It was a simple dinner but it made their stomach and heart full. 

“Baby, I really think that you are a vampire. You seem to be able to make me do things that I wouldn't do,” complained Jaebum. Mark chuckles.

“Maybe I am Bummie.”

Wiggling his eyebrows at him.

 

Of course they ended the night by having sex in the living room. According to Jaebum, it wouldn't be complete since they were watching a horror movie and it sets the mood. Mark just looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

“Just say that you want sex Bummie. Horror movies does not set any romantic mood for sex.”

Jaebum grins.

“Okay. Baby I want sex now.”

Mark laughed. But soon his laughter changes to whimpers when Jaebum tackled him to the floor.

 

Jaebum later found out that the place he was staying with Jinyoung was under his name. How could he had forgotten about it. Jinyoung said it was his role as the boyfriend take care of things. Which works out well for him now. He called Jinyoung to move out as soon as possible. He knew he was being mean but he was just doing what the other did to him. Kicking him out to the curb. Jinyoung's only response was that he was moving out anyway as he didn’t want to stay in a place where his ex-boyfriends had been before. It was later that Jaebum found out that the instructor dumped Jinyoung to get it on with a Thai model. 

 

_ Karma’s a bitch Jinyoung. _

 

He was going to tell Mark all about it when he got home. But as soon as he saw Mark, he stopped. Mark was wrapped up in his comforter, watching The Notebook, crying his eyes out. Tissues up his nose, eyes red and puffy but Jaebum had never seen anyone as beautiful as he at that moment. He walked over to the elder and envelope him in a hug.

“Auwww… Baby, it’s just a movie.”

“It’s not any other movie love. It’s The Notebook.”

Jaebum took his hands and looked into Mark’s eyes.

“Baby, marry me”

“W-w-what?”

“Marry me.”

Mark was speechless. He really didn’t expect that from Jaebum.

Jaebum just took the ring out and slip it on his fourth left finger and kissed him on the temple. He had been carrying the ring around ever since buying it. 

“You don’t have to tell me now baby. Just think about it. Hopefully the ring on your finger will convince you.”

Jaebum smiled at Mark affectionately.

“You crazy person.”

Mark was kissing Jaebum on the lips.

“Is that a yes, baby?”

“It’s a I’ll think about it, love.”

“Good enough for me. Now let me tell you about my old apartment.” 

Jaebum went into details about finding out about the apartment to kicking Jinyoung out to him being dumped unceremoniously by the instructor and how the instructor was now with a model. Mark was laughing at how happy Jaebum was telling him the story. 

 

Jackson’s head popped out from behind the door.

“Such happy laughter I hear. What’s up? What did I miss?”

“Jaebum was telling me about his ex.”

“Sex? Why would he be talking about it and not doing it?” Jackson looking at them so scandalized.

“Ex, Jackson. Not sex you idiot,” Mark rolling his eyes at his best friend.

“Oh,” and Jackson started laughing hysterically.

Jaebum grins.

“I’ll leave the both of you here as I need to go see the landlord now. See you guys for dinner.”

Jaebum kissed Mark’s forehead and left.

“See you later hyung,” Jackson waving at Jaebum.

 

“Is that a ring I see on your finger Yi En?”

“He asked me to marry him Gaga.”

“So? So has the other months like March, May and I think the latest was October.”

Mark took a deep breath.

“But this it the first time that I wanted to say yes. I almost said yes Gaga.”

“Almost doesn’t count Yi En.”

Jackson pulled Mark into his embrace as the elder started crying.

“Yi En, you have to tell him. It’s not fair for him.”

“I know. I love him Gaga.”

“That’s why you have to tell him Yi En.”

 

Jaebum came home whistling happily as he now has the house keys and is able to move back into his house. Not that he wanted to at the moment but at least he knows that he has a roof over his head when November ends and he was grateful for that. He was greeted with his things in the living room and Mark nowhere to be seen. He went looking for him and found him in the room, eyes red and puffy.

“Baby you okay?”

“Jaebummie, I have something to tell you.”

Mark pats the space next to him on the bed.

“What is it?”

“I have non-Hodgkin lymphoma. I have it for quite sometime now and I had stop all treatments since last year.”

“No. You don’t. You are perfect baby. What are you talking about?”

“I have final stage cancer and I’m dying. That is why I’m asking you to leave.”

Mark took off the ring and put it in Jaebum’s hand.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want anybody to know and I don’t want you to see me sick Bummie. I want you to remember as what I am now. I can’t put you through all this anymore.”

“Does Jackson know?” whispered Jaebum.

“Yes. He moved here with me remember? He wanted to take care of me when I ran away from my family. I didn’t want anymore treatments. I didn’t want to be in and out of hospitals. I wanted to live the last days of my life the way I want to. ”

Mark couldn’t stop the tears running down his face. Jaebum was hurting, he knows.

“I’m sorry love. If you truly love me, please go. I don’t want to see you sad. You don't deserve this.”

Jaebum was distraught and he really do love Mark. He kissed Mark’s forehead one last time and went out. Mark broke down and was sobbing like crazy. He felt like his air was taken away from him when Jaebum walked out the door.

 

Jaebum felt like his world has crashed. He was moving his boxes like a robot. He was moving as fast as he could as he couldn’t stand being in the room without Mark next to him. He didn’t know how he made it to the apartment safely but he did. Only when he was safely in his sanctuary did Jaebum broke down and cry. He was sobbing like crazy until he couldn’t breath.  _ How could the universe let me love somebody only to take him away from me. This is not fair. _

 

Jaebum didn’t know how long he cried. His eyes was puffy, red, his voice was hoarse. He felt weak. He felt like his limbs weren’t his own. When he finally had strength to look for food, it was only by ordering take out. After eating, he was so confused. He didn’t know what to think or what to do. He started carrying the boxes from his car. He had left it last night and thought what better way to distract him was to do menial work. It was on the third day that Jaebum felt anger rising in him. He was angry at the world. He was angry at Mark. He was just angry. He started kicking the boxes and screaming and punching it. Trying to let out the anger that he was feeling. He kicked and punched and screamed until he was too tired to move and just lay there. Broken to a thousand pieces. 

 

On the fourth day, Jaebum felt like he had exhausted every emotion that was in him. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to forget. So he took his laptop, wanting to watch a movie but he notice a folder name November. With shaking hands, he clicked the folder open. It was all the pictures he had taken during the time he was with Mark. There were hundreds of it. As he was going through it, he remembered every emotion he was feeling, he remembered the smell and especially Mark’s voice and his body. He missed him so much. Though he was crying, some pictures reminded him of the good times he had shared with the other so Jaebum looked like a fool laughing amidst his tears. 

 

What he would do to be where Mark is right now. Mark hasn’t pick up his calls nor reply his messages since that day. But he wanted to know how the elder was. The next best person was Jackson. He decided to give Jackson a call.

“Hi Jacks. Is he there with you?”

“Yes.”

“I just need to know if he is okay.”

“I’m not sure hyung. He hasn’t stop crying since you left. I’ve just manage to make him eat something and put him to sleep hyung.”

“I wish that there was something that I could do Jacks.”

“You did. You’ve made him the happiest that I’ve ever seen in a long time hyung.”

“But now I made him sad.”

Jackson kept quiet. Jaebum wasn’t wrong but it wasn’t his fault either.

“Jacks, could you do me a favour please.”

“What is it hyung?”

Jaebum kept talking to Jackson until the other had to go.


	6. 30th November

Mark woke up groggy that morning. He had been crying the whole night and felt very drained. He missed Jaebum. The bed reminded him of the younger. Hell, the bed still smell like him. He had stolen one of the younger's sweater and was wearing it cause it still smells like him. He wished that he had told Jaebum that he loved him but he was too scared. 

 

He was taken by surprised when he heard the sound of the camera.

“Ahem. Rise and shine baby.”

“Jaebummie?”

Mark didn’t think. He just threw himself into Jaebum’s arms. He missed the younger so much that it hurts. Jaebum just hug him tighter. He missed the elder so much that he didn't care what he was doing.

“Jaebummie what are you doing here?”

“Today is the last day of November. So, I still have one more day with you baby. You said it, I am your November,” whispered Jaebum.

Mark was crying again. Jaebum was rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to calm the elder down.

“I have the whole day planned for us. So go take your shower and get ready baby.”

“Join me please?” Mark’s looks at him pleadingly.

Who was Jaebum to deny his request. He kissed the elder and nods.

 

They took their time undressing each other before going into the bathroom. They were sneaking kisses every now and then in between taking a shower. Hands roaming each other’s body as if they were drawing a map of their body. When they finally got out of the shower and dressed, Mark was pleasantly surprise with breakfast on the table. Somehow Jaebum had manage to make an american breakfast for the elder. Eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, mushrooms, salad, bread, butter, jam, coffee, tea and orange juice.

“You did this all for me love?”

“Yups.”

Mark gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He made Jaebum feed him which made the younger roll his eyes but he did it anyway. If Mark wanted him to jump, he would. That's how much he was enamoured by the elder. They took their time enjoying breakfast until Jaebum made Mark leave the house for their date.

“Do we have to Bummie?”

“Yes, baby.”

Mark sighs exaggeratedly but he obeyed the younger anyway.

 

Mark laughed loudly when he saw that Jaebum was bringing him to Namsan Tower.

“You are being too cheesy Bummie. I'm getting goosebumps and it's not in a good way.”

Jaebum growled.

“Shut up. You like it anyway baby.”

They intertwined their fingers walking towards the tower. Jaebum would take pictures of Mark or of them. He was going to immortalize that day.

 

“Seriously love? Love locks?”

“Shut up and just do it.”

Mark wrote his name and Jaebum's on the lock that Jaebum bought.  Except he had written Mark Im and Tuan Jaebum on it. Mark was giggling when he wrote that. He was even blushing. Jaebum was rolling his eyes when he saw it but secretly he was pleased. Then they locked the lock together and threw the key away. Jaebum wrapped his arms around him from the back just to enjoy the moment longer. He then took out the ring and slipped it back onto Mark's finger. 

“This ring will always be yours baby and I want you to have it. It's the symbol of my devotion to you.”

“I will always be yours Bummie. Always and forever.”

 

Jaebum brought Mark back to his apartment. He wanted to show Mark his sanctuary. He wanted his November end with a good note and he wanted to have the memory of the elder being in his place. It was in his place that Jaebum gave Mark two presents. One, was a hard disc filled with their pictures. Two, was a photobook where Jaebum had selected his favourite pictures. One of his favourite was of Mark sleeping after they made love. His face was serene, body half covered by the duvet that they shared. He looked content and happy and peaceful in that picture. Another picture he knew was Mark's favourite was of him staring at Mark. He was looking at the elder blatantly and Mark wanted to annoy him by taking the picture. Mark had tears in his eyes. Thanking him via kisses. He was lost for words.

 

That night after dinner, Jaebum and Mark held each other tight, dancing to the song “I'm in Love” by Narsha in the living room. Come to think of it, it wasn't the first time they had slow dance. The first time, Mark made him slow dance with him at night at the park, under the stars while playing a song on his phone. People were staring at them but he didn't mind. 

 

After the song had finished, Jaebum lead Mark into the room. He took his time undressing him, feeling every breath, every tremble, every inch of his body. It was as if Jaebum was mapping and memorizing every line, every contour of Mark's face and body. He was memorizing every sound that the elder makes. He was memorizing every little thing about the elder.

 

He made sure he kiss, nibble, stroke, caress, bite every inch of Mark's body. He was sucking on the skin, marking him like no tomorrow which was going to be true. From his eyes, to his ears, to his neck then continued to his collar bones, chest, nipples. His abs, his hip bones, his thighs. No body parts was spared. Finally his dick and his ass. Jaebum was taking his time which made Mark whimper, moaning and groaning, mewling and writhing helplessly under his touch. Jaebum wanted to give him the pleasure of a lifetime. He wanted to make the elder come undone and undone he did. 

“I love you Im Jaebum.”

“I love you too Tuan Yi En.”

When they finally fell asleep after their endless love making, Jaebum and Mark was content. 

 

The next morning, when Jaebum woke up, he was all alone. He panicked and quickly got dressed. He knew that Mark wouldn't be far as the bed still feels warm. He could only think of one place that the elder would go. True to his words, he found Mark at Hangang Park.

“Baby?”

“Hey Bummie.”

Jaebum walked closer to the elder and pulled him into his embrace. They just stood there for a while.

 

“Love, I'm going home.”

“Okay baby.”

“I mean I'm going home to the states.”

Jaebum felt his heart stopped. Before he could say anything, Mark place a finger on his lips.

“I think it's time to make amends with my family. Don't you think so Bummie?”

Jaebum nods. Mark brought their foreheads together.

“Close your eyes love. Don't try to find me. Know that I love you and will always love you, Jaebummie. I want you to always remember me and always remember November. Be glad that this happened. No regrets.”

“I love you and will always love you too Markie.”

 

Tears were falling from their eyes. They couldn't bear to let the other go but they knew it was for the best. They kissed for the last time. Putting all their emotions into one last kiss. Mark had to tear himself away from the younger. It took every ounce of strength to not turn around to look at him one last time. Jaebum couldn't bear to watch Mark walk away so he continued closing his eyes. It felt like he had closed his eyes for an eternity. When he finally opened his eyes, the elder was nowhere to be seen.


	7. Few months later

Jaebum started taking up his freelance photography jobs seriously. He was also posting more of his works online via tumblr and selling his pictures via shutterstock. He was getting more inquiries via his website and also emails thanks to Jackson and Youngjae and their partners. It was really coming true. Now, Youngjae and Jackson by default became his good friends and they would meet up from time to time. 

 

One thing that Jackson was most grateful for was the collection of pictures that Jaebum gave him. It was of him and Mark. Jackson was glad that he had memories of his best friend captured that day. It was one of the best gift he could ever ask for.

 

Jaebum was hanging out with Jackson one night when he told him. Jackson told him that he has a letter for him and he took it out to give Jaebum. Jaebum recognize the scrawl on the envelope. He felt a pang in his heart. It was a letter from Mark. He thanked Jackson and waited till he reach the safety of his apartment before opening the letter.

 

His hands was shaking. He was nervous. It had been a few months since he last saw or heard from Mark. He missed him dearly. His apartment was full of their pictures. He took his time. Feeling the paper with his fingers. Feeling the weight in his hands.

  
  


_ My dearest love Jaebummie, _

 

_ When you receive this letter, it would mean that I am no longer around and that I have made peace with everyone and everything around me. I am so sorry to put you through all this. I never meant for all this to happen. When I met you, I thought I would change your life. Little did I know, you would change mine.  _

 

_ When I was first diagnosed, I was in denial and was angry. Then I decided to stop all that nonsense. When I knew that I was dying, that was when I started living. Even though it made me push my love ones away, but it lead me to you and I don't regret it at all. _

 

_ I lived so many beautiful months with so many beautiful people. I've made so many memories. I live the way I wanted. Among all the months in this year, November became my favourite and it will always be my favourite because of you. Because of you, I learned to love unconditionally and that the people around me just wants what is best for me, even if I don't see it. Because of you, I've decided to let my family back into my life and that was the greatest gift that you had given me. _

 

_ I am so glad that you knocked into my bicycle that day. If not, I would have not gotten a chance to meet such a wonderful person and wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I'm sorry to be so selfish even in my last days. I didn't mean to keep my sickness from you but I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you but I did. You made me want something that I could never have but I'm grateful that I had it even just for a month. _

 

_ Always keep a smile on your face. I love the pictures. I really treasured it. Since you gave me that for me to always remember you by, here is the necklace that I told you that I would never take off. I want you to have it to remember me by. Remember the day you ask me what it means to me? Well, it reminds me that something's are forever like my love for you. Always remember that. _

 

_ Last piece of advice from me to you:- _

 

_ Work like you don't need the money _

_ Love like it's never gonna hurt _

_ Dance like no one's watching _

_ Sing like no one's listening _

_ Live like it's Heaven on earth _

 

_ I love you Jaebum and I always will. _

 

_ Love always & forever,  _

_ Markie baby _

 

_ P/s: I swear I'm not a vampire. Or maybe now I am. _

  
  


Jaebum chuckled at Mark's last words. He had always called the elder a vampire. Well, he does looks like it with his pale skin, vampire teeth and his uncanny abilities to make Jaebum do things. Oh, how he missed his vampire.

 

He walks towards the balcony, looking out at the night sky. It was filled with stars. Mark loves nights like this and maybe he is among them now.

“I miss you baby,” Jaebum saying to no one in particular.

 

As the months go by, whenever Jaebum feels down, he would always always remember November. He would always remember Mark. Even though he misses the elder but he knew that he would have wanted him to carry on. Mark's love will always be there. His necklace, a lemniscate, was a testimony of that never ending love.

 

_ “Okay. But why a month?”  _

_ “Because it’s long enough to be meaningful, but short enough to stay out of trouble.”  _


End file.
